Card Captor Sakura Generación
by Kero-chan-2d
Summary: Esta fic narra sucesos sin conclusión de la serie original poniendoles una historia seguida de la serie original, Es mi Primer Fic asi que pongan Sus Reviews! S
1. Sakura y el Extraño

Carta del Escritor:

Hola soy Diego y tengo 15 años de edad, vi la serie de Sakura Card Captors desde que la pasaron en TV y me quede con muchas dudas sobre cosas que quedaron inconclusas en la serie original.

Así que decidí hacer un fic el cual narra mi punto de vista sobre esos sucesos que quedaron inconclusos, cabe destacar que no me separo de la historia original. Al leerlo solo sepan que es la serie original solo que han pasado 3 años mas.

Me gustaría mucho que me dieran su punto de vista y si también son fans hablemos vía MSN se los dejo y les guste see ya!

Ah, otra cosa, es mi Primer Fic, ya estoy terminando el segundo, así que si les gusta pongan Reviews, ok?

CCS-Generación

_¿Cuanto tiempo más tendrá que durar esto?-_

_-Paciencia... El día se esta acercando..._

Despierta...Despierta...Te necesitamos mas que otras veces

-...Do... ¿donde estoy?... es...si!-Dijo sakura- es el día en el que conocimos a yue...el juicio final!

Sakura estaba volando, desde arriba veía la escena que ya había ocurrido, la veía tal cual le había pasado...

-Primero-dijo Yue-.Shaoran se levanto del piso con los, tenia los ojos como aspecto de estar controlado.

-Ly! espera!-Grito sakura- Cuidado!¿Estas bien li?

...Lo recuerdo...-dijo sakura quien miraba a la otra sakura desde abajo...aquí fue cuando yue peleo con shaoran...

Shaoran se puso de pie en una casa que se encontraba ahí, yue se le puso de frente y le dijo:

-Yo soy el juez Yue, y llevare acabo el juicio final, quiero que utilices todas las cartas que tienes...e intenta derrotarme...

De la mano de yue salio un pequeño cristal, el cual se dividió en muchos cristales, los cuales lanzo contra Shaoran, mientras el trataba de esquivarlos, uno le rozó e hizo que se resbalara.

-ahh!...no li!-grito sakura mientras corría hacia el, pero una especie de campo de fuerza impidió que ella pudiera pasar-¿Que pasa?..¿Que es esto?...ay li!

-Una vez que ha comenzado el juicio final, nadie puede intervenir-dijo kero a sakura-

-Esto no es justo-respondió-

Shaoran se levanto, sacó su espada y con ella una carta,

-dios del fuego...ven!-gritó mientras golpeaba la carta con su espada-.De la carta salio una llamarada de fuego que iba dirigida hacia yue, esta lo atravesó.

-Lo conseguí-dijo shaoran-.Del fuego salio yue completo e ileso, quien se volvió a acomodar en la base donde estaba.

-No podrás derrotarme con esos poderes tan insignificantes.-dijo yue, quien fue rápidamente hacia shaoran y lo golpeo un par de veces hasta que cayó de nuevo-.

Shaoran, ya débil, sacó una carta clow y levanto su espada:

-**_Tiempo!_** .El tiempo se detuvo, Shaoran volteó pero ya no vio a yue...de repente escucho una voz detrás de el.

-No yue!-dijo sakura quien desde arriba se acercó a shaoran, pero al intentar agarrarlo, lo atravesó-.

-El tiempo es una de las cartas que obedecen mis ordenes-dijo yue mientras también congelaba en el tiempo a shaoran.

Sakura se puso enfrente de ellos intentando hacer señas para que la vieran, pero estos no lo veían a pesar de estar enfrente de ellos.

-Además-dijo yue- tú no podrás tener el control sobre estas cartas clow, ya que fueron destinadas para que estuvieran bajo el control de una mujer...no de un hombre...

En ese momento sakura empezó a volar y se elevó hacia el cielo, pensando en lo que había dicho yue.

_-Buenos días, aquí los reportes de el día. Por la mañana un clima templado y en la tarde un sol relajante..._

-¡Despierta Sakura, Despierta!-grito kero-

-Eh?..Me volví a quedar dormida, entonces todo fue un sueño?-dijo sakura-

-No hay tiempo, recuerda que hoy es tu primer día en la preparatoria de tomoeda y ¿vas a llegar tarde?

Sakura se levantó y se vistió rápidamente mientras su papa le avisaba que el desayuno ya estaba listo y mientras kero la regañaba una y otra vez. En lo que bajaba las escaleras estuvo recordando aquel sueño...

_- fueron destinadas para que estuvieran bajo el control de una mujer...no de un hombre..._

-Buenos días Papa, buenos días hermano, buenos días mama-

-¿Otra vez te quedaste dormida?-le dijo Touya a Sakura-Si sigues así no te querrán en la preparatoria, ademas no se por que te aceptaron, que yo sepa no admiten Monstruos!-

-Ay...-dijo sakura en lo que le pisaba el pie a su hermano-

-Es cierto Sakura-dijo su papa- hoy es tu primer día en la preparatoria así que debes poner todo tu empeño hija-

-Si-contesto- y lo mejor de todo es que todos mis amigos también van a estar ahi, Que emoción!-

-Menos mal que ese mocoso se fue ya hace 3 años, ah era una molestia-dijo Touya-

Sakura se sonrojo un poco al recordar a Shaoran, quien no había visto desde hace 3 años, desde que atrapo la carta Vacío. Después de eso tomo sus cosas, salió de la cocina, se puso sus patines y se dirigió hacia la escuela.

Fue recorriendo el mismo camino de siempre, observando las copas de los árboles y sintiendo como caían los pétalos de Cerezo.

-Ah! es Yukito-dijo sakura-

-Buenos días sakura-le dijo yukito-

-Buenos días yukito-

-¿Es tu primer día en la preparatoria de tomoeda, no es así?

-Si, todos mis amigos van a estar allí-

-Oí que la Profesora Misuki iba a dar clases en la preparatoria

-¿Enserio? Que alegría! Tenemos sin verla 3 años!-contesto sakura-

-Si, igual que a tus otros amigos, el de Inglaterra y los dos de Hong Kong-dijo Yukito-

Sakura bajo un poco la cabeza y siguió caminando.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos Sakura, nos vemos!-le grito yukito mientras le aventaba un dulce-.

Sakura se dirigió rápidamente a su nuevo salón de clases.

-Buenos días!-grito a los que se encontraban allí-

-Buenos días Sakura-contesto tomoyo-

Las otras amigas de Sakura aun no habían llegado, por lo cual se dirigió hacia un asiento al lado de Tomoyo. Al sentarse sintió una presencia extraña y empezó a voltear a todas partes.

-¿Que pasa Sakura-dijo tomoyo-

-No vas a creer Tomoyo pero sentí la presencia de Clow pero un poco diferente a las cartas y a Eriol-contesto-

De repente empezó a escuchar voces, voces provenientes de todas partes pero que solo ella escuchaba, las voces repetían lo mismo una y otra vez:

_-El día se esta acercando...nadie puede evitar lo que sucederá, debes estar preparada Card Captor, nadie podrá...se acerca...-_

Volteó hacia su izquierda y vio en el otro edificio de la escuela una sombra parada que la observaba, no se le veía la cara ni el cuerpo. Esta de repente dio un salto enorme y se fue.

Una vez que todos habían llegado, se abrió la puerta y entro la Profesora Misuki.

-Atención, todos a sus lugares-dijo la profesora-Me da mucho gusto que estar de regreso aquí con ustedes, por lo que veo son los mismos con los que estuve en la primaria, así que creo que no necesitamos presentarnos.

Volteo a mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh si, ya recuerdo-dijo la profesora-tenemos un nuevo alumno que viene del extranjero-.

_-Ah?_-pensó Sakura-_¿Eriol?... ¿Shaoran?..._

-Denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero.

En eso entro un joven un poco alto, mas alto que Sakura pero no por mucho, tenía una mirada seria y tenia un mechón de cabello que le cubría la parte izquierda de la cara.

-Hola-dijo-Mi nombre es Alex Tashuna y vengo de Wiltshire, Inglaterra mucho gusto-.

Después la profesora le indico que se sentara atrás de Sakura, al ir pasando por el pasillo iba observando a todos sus nuevos compañeros, al llegar a su lugar sakura se volteó y lo saludó:

-Hola Tashuna, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien en este y los siguientes años escolares-contestó-.

Al terminar las clases salieron todos y se dirigieron a sus casas, la casa de Tashuna quedaba muy cerca de la casa de Sakura por lo que en el camino fueron hablando:

-Oye y ¿Por que decidiste venirte s Japón?-le dijo Sakura-

-Fue por mi Padre, el es Arqueólogo y lo han mandado a estudiar unas antiguas ruinas de las afueras de la ciudad-contesto Tashuna-

-ah, ya veo, y ¿Con quienes mas vienes?-

-Solo somos mi Padre y yo, mi Madre murió hace 3 años mientras entrábamos a unas ruinas en Egipto-

-ah, mi Madre También murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. Bueno parece que nuestro camino se divide aquí, Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Tashuna!-contesto Sakura-.

Después Sakura se volteo y dio un paso pero Tashuna la tomo por un brazo, Sakura se volteó y dijo:

-¿Que pasa Tashuna?

-Alex...llámame Alex...-contesto-

-Es...esta bien...Alex...

-OK, nos vemos Sakura!-dijo Alex mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a su casa-.

Sakura también se volteó y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación, Kero estaba dormido por lo que ella continuó con sus actividades hasta la noche.

-¿Que esta pasando?-dijo-Estoy en el templo Tsukimine. Y alguien esta parado arriba...es...Es Eriol!..

-Sakura, no debes tener miedo, volveré a causarte problemas, quiero que sepas que esta vez son peores que los que te causé y los que te causaron las cartas Clow, Sakura, debes detenerlo-dijo Eriol-

-¿Detenerlo, a Quien?-

-Esta tratando de obtener un poder que ni siquiera yo pude controlar cuando fui el Mago Clow...-

Sakura se despertó, se vistió y bajo a desayunar pero solo vio a su papa.

-Buenos días papa, buenos días mama, ¿y mi hermano?-dijo sakura-

-El se fue antes-contestó- y que afortunado parece que no le toco esta lluvia-

-¿Lluvia?-

Sakura prendió la televisión y estaban dando las noticias:

_Buenos días, lamentamos decirles pero el clima soleado que tuvimos ayer se ha acabado, desde hoy en la mañana a habido lluvias y vientos bastantes fuertes por lo que se han cancelado las clases en las escuelas de Tomoeda hasta que mejore el clima"_

-Ah...-dijo Sakura-yo quería ir a la casa de Tomoyo-.

Sakura subió las escaleras y al llegar a su Cuarto sintió esa presencia otra vez, la mis a que había sentido en la escuela. Kero se levanto y le dijo:

-Sakura, esa presencia es...

-Parece de Clow-contestó Sakura-pero es algo distinta, tendremos que ir a investigar.

-_Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo...¡¡¡Libérate!_

**-_Sueño!_**

Su papá cayo en un sueño Profundo mientras ella salía por la ventana.

_**-Vuelo!**_

Sakura voló hasta donde ella y Kero sentían la presencia. Era en el parque y provenía de una persona, tenía las manos extendidas hacia el cielo, vestía con una túnica de color café oscuro y tenía una capa en la cual venia el signo de Clow, no se le veía más que lo ojos ya que estaba encapuchado y solo decía:

_-Has tuyo el poder de Clow...has tuya la fuerza y tendrás la gloria...Encuentra las 106 cartas Clow...Entrégaselas a tu señor, tu amo...destruye a los 2 Card Captor-_Repetía eso una y otra vez.

Luego, bajo las manos y volteo a ver a Sakura diciendo:

-Dame todas tus cartas Card Captor o asume las Consecuencias-.

-De ninguna manera-dijo-

**_-Agua! Fuego!_**--

Al hacer esto la carta del Agua hizo que toda el agua se centrara en una sola parte y la carta del fuego evaporó toda esa agua.

-Si!-dijo Sakura-

El extraño se quedó viendo s Sakura, de repente dio un salto enorme y llegó hasta Sakura, pero ella no pudo activar ninguna carta ya que el extraño fue muy rápido. Este la agarro por el cuello, la empezó a ahorcar y a levantarla del piso, pero Kero le mordió la mano y el extraño aventó a Sakura.

-Esta vez ganaste-dijo el extraño-pero la próxima vez vendré con mas fuerzas y no podrás derrotarme, recuerda mi nombre Card Captor **Tewfik** el nombre de tu perdición-.

Después hizo unos movimientos extraños con las manos, en su cuerpo apareció el símbolo de Clow y después corrió a una velocidad increíble.

_-¿Quien era el,_-pensó Sakura-_¿Como sabia de Clow, ¿Que tipo de Conjuro fue ese, ¿106 cartas? ¿Destruir a los 2 Card Captors?-._

Sakura activo la carta del Vuelo y se fue. Mientras de lo alto de un árbol otra sombra la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_-Así que Tewfik fue a dar aquí eh?..Esta vez no escapará_

_Y...Sakura es la otra Card Captor..._

_Nos volveremos a ver Tewfik y tu también...Sakura...-._


	2. Sakura se queda sola

Como lo prometi ya esta el segundo Capitulo ojala y les alla gustado, yan estoy haciendo el tercero . Recuerden dejar Sus Reviews ahora que ya le puse en Reviews Anonimos para que ponga quien sea, tambien si quieren agragarme a mi MSN ** se queda sola**

_-Sakura conoció muy pronto a tewfik, ¿no crees?_

_-si, solo esperemos a que pueda con el las siguientes veces..._

-¿ah, que... que esta pasando-dijo Sakura-.

Ella se encontraba en una especia de habitación blanca, de la cual salía una extraña luz azul.Sakura camino hacia la extraña luz y al final se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la casa de Eriol, solo que en un tiempo muy antiguo, camino un poco y vio a Kero y a Yue muy tristes.

-No pensé que nos afectaría tanto la muerte de Clow-dijo Yue-

-Ni yo-contesto Kero-

-¿Crees que lo que nos contó Clow sea verdad?-

-No lo se Yue-.

Se pusieron muy serios, y Sakura se les acerco pero no la vieron.

-¿Otro sueño?-pensó Sakura.-

-¿Crees que nuestro nuevo dueño aparezca pronto Kerberos?-dijo Yue-

-No lo se Yue, solo espero que aquello que nos contó Clow solo allá sido otra de sus bromas-contesto Kero-

-Si...pero, ¿Y si es verdad, ¿Y si aparece el otro Card Captor aparte de nuestro dueño?-

-¿Broma de Clow?...Es...es lo mismo que mencionó aquel sujeto, Tewfik, dijo: _destruye a los 2 Card Captor_..., eso quiere decir que Kero sabe algo de esto...-pensó Sakura-.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó para ver si Kero le podía decir lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al abrir el cajón donde Kero siempre dormía no encontró nada.

-Ah?-dijo- ¿Y ahora donde se metió Kero?-.

No tenia tiempo para ponerse a Buscarlo por lo que decidió que le preguntaría regresando de la escuela.

Al momento de ir bajando las escaleras Sintió esa presencia de nuevo, pero no la tomó en cuenta, ya que no tenía tiempo. Al llegar a la cocina no vio ni a su Papa ni a su Hermano.

-Eh? ¿Donde esta mi Papa y mi Hermano?-dijo-.

Salió, se puso sus patines y se fue, pero en el camino tampoco vio a Yukito, eso si ya era extraño, y más aun puesto que llego a la escuela y estaba Vacía!

-No! Esto no puede estar Pasando!-dijo Sakura-

-_Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo...¡¡¡Libérate!_

_**-Vuelo!**_

Sakura Voló por encima de la escuela pero no vio a nadie. De repente del centro de la escuela salió una Sombra, esta de repente estiro su brazo tratando de agarrar a Sakura pero ella no se dejó hasta que la Sombra sacó el otro brazo y la tumbó, antes de que cayera la sombra la atrapó, y mientras la jalaba la empezó a apretar muy duro.

-Ah!-dijo Sakura- ¡Suéltame!-.

_-Te dije que me dieras las cartas Clow o sino asumirías las consecuencias-_Dijo la Sombra-.

-Tewfik... ¡Tu eres el responsable de esto, déjame!

-No!-contesto Tewfik- El Amo me lo ha pedido, el tiene mas poder que ustedes-.

Tewfik alzo la mano en la que sostenía a Sakura y aventó al suelo. Sakura cayó tan fuerte que Sakura se desmayó. Tewfik se acercó para quitarle las cartas pero escucho unas voces por atrás.

Sakura se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la escalera de su casa y que había entrado a su casa y la había hecho caer en eso sueño. El se quedo viendo a Sakura Fijamente a los ojos mientras con su mano izquierda levantaba a Sakura del suelo y con su mano derecha empezaba a sacar las Cartas Sakura.

_¡Pum!_. La puerta de la entrada se abrió de un golpe.

-¡Sakura!-dijo Yue mientras entraba por la puerta acompañado de Kero-.

Tewfik volteó y vio a Yue y a Kero, en ese momento soltó a Sakura y ella cayo al piso. Tewfik solo había tomado una carta, la carta del Vuelo, puesto que es la que ella había utilizado en ese sueño. Yue al ver que Tewfik le había tomado esa carta se abalanzo hacia el y la tomó. Kero fue a ver como estaba Sakura, en eso Tewfik dio un salto a la puerta, volteó hacia Kero y Yue y les lanzo un Gruñido.

-No se atrevan detenerme Guardianes de Clow-dijo Tewfik-.

En eso Yue corrió hacia el pero Tewfik dio un salto y se subió a la casa y de ahí salto hacia las demás casas y se fue antes de que Yue pudiera hacer algo. Yue Regreso a la casa y fue hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

-¿Como esta Sakura Kerberos?-dijo-

-Bien, solo que se ha quedado dormida-contesto Kero-.

Kero y Yue subieron a Sakura a su cama y la dejaron allí.

-Kerberos...-dijo Yue- Esa persona ¿es de la que hablaste?-

-Si-contesto Kero-

-Cuando estuvo aquí puede sentir su presencia. Por cierto, ¿Que paso con el Papa de Sakura y Touya?-

-Los encontré a los dos dormidos en la cocina con el símbolo de Clow dibujado sobre el suelo, pero en cuanto ese sujeto se fue el signo desapareció-.

Al dar la tarde Sakura se despertó y fue a la cocina donde encontró a Su hermano y a su Papa.

-Ah Sakura parece que ya despertaste-dijo su Papa- Parece ser que todos nos quedamos dormidos-.

El timbre sonó, era Tomoyo quien fue a preguntar por que Sakura no había ido a la escuela. Después se fue y Sakura subió a su cuarto para hablar con Kero pero el estaba dormido, por lo que decidió que le diría Mañana sobre el sueño que había tenido, y si era cierto que el sabia algo de lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura se acostó en su cama mientras pensaba en lo que le había sucedido, y lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo Yue y... ¿Kero? ¿Que hacia Kero afuera, eso seria otra de las cosas que le preguntaría el día de mañana, por ahora lo único que quería era descansar y dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando por el momento.


	3. La Primera Carta Perdida de Sakura

CCS Generación

La primera Carta Llevada de Sakura...

_-¿Crees que cuando llegue el día ellos estarán listos?-_

_-Tengo la esperanza...-_

_Buenos días a todas las personas de Tomoeda, Estamos con un clima tranquilo este día sábado, les recomiendo visitar la hermosa Exposición de Árboles y demás Vegetación presentaran en el Parque..._

Sakura escuchó el despertador y se levantó deseosa de preguntarle a Kero sobre ese sueño en el que el había salido, así que corrió hasta donde estaba Kero y lo levantó.

-¡Kero! ¡Kero! –Le dijo- tengo algo que decirte-

-ah...qu... ¿Que pasa Sakura?-contestó Kero

-Ayer tuve un sueño en el cual tú y Yue salían y decían algo sobre una broma de Clow, además quiero saber que estabas haciendo ¡fuera de mi habitación!-

-Calma, calma, te lo explicare todo, bueno solo lo que recuerdo, debes comprender que Clow borro varios de nuestros recuerdos-.

Sakura se sentó en su cama mientras Kero le empezó a decir lo sucedido.

-Primero-dijo Kero- No te enfades por que no estaba en tu cuarto, tuve que ir a ver a Yue, ya que ese sujeto se me hizo peligroso, bueno, como te decía-.

Kero tomo un respiro y empezó a hablar con Sakura pero mas serio, tenía un aspecto de tristeza.

-¿Estas bien Kero?- dijo Sakura-

-Sakura, sabes que Clow decía muchas bromas y que era muy alegre pero eso fue antes de que iniciara sus viajes, Clow nos dijo una vez que no solo habría un Card Captor, que había destinado otro, pero Yue y yo no quisimos prestar atención debido a que pensábamos que era otra de sus bromas-.

En eso sonó el teléfono, era Tomoyo quien estaba invitando a Sakura a la Exposición que iba a haber, y Sakura accedió. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tomoyo llegó a la casa de Sakura y Sakura le empezó a decir todo lo que le había comentado Kero.

Después de que ya estaban preparadas se decidieron a ir pero antes de que Sakura abriera la puerta, esta se abrió antes. Era Yukito.

-Ay, perdón-dijo Yukito- Hola Sakura, Hola Tomoyo, veo que ya se van, ¿no?

-Hola Yukito-dijo Sakura- a, y si, Tomoyo y yo vamos a ir a la Exposición que va a haber en el parque.

-¿La Expocision de Plantas, Flores y eso?-

-Si-contesto-

-Ah, que coincidencia, yo también me dirigía para allá, si quieren podemos ir Juntos.

-Esta bien, entonces Sakura-

Después salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia el parque. En el camino Sakura fue recordando lo que le había pasado el día anterior.

_-Y pensar que Tewfik, pudo entrar a mi casa, evadir a mi papa y a mi hermano, incluso ponerme en un sueño profundo y ¡casi robarme mis cartas, creo que Kero tiene razón, este sujeto puede ser peligroso-._

-¿Estas bien Sakura?-dijo Yukito-

-¿Eh? ah- si, gracias Yukito-contestó Sakura-

Al llegar al parque Sakura sintió la presencia de nuevo, por lo que se puso alerta en todas partes. De pronto una voz salió por detrás de ella.

_-No pensé que fueras a venir a esta Expocision Sakura...-_dijo una voz-

Sakura rápidamente volteó hacia atrás para ver quien era, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era Alex.

-Ah-dijo- Hola Alex, ¿Como has estado?-

-Hola Sakura-contestó Alex- ah, y bien gracias, pero tu, ¿Que tal has estado? ¿Te sucedió algo? es que lo note por que no fuiste ayer a clases-

-Ah, si, ermm solo me dio un poco de Temperatura es todo-

-Bueno, los dejare para que sigan viendo la exposición-.

Al cabo de un rato Sakura volvió a sentir la presencia que provenía de unos árboles mas allá de donde se encontraba la exposición, Agarró su bolsa y fue a hablar con Yukito.

-¡Yukito!-dijo-Necesito hablar con Yue ahora mismo-

En eso Yukito se cubrió de plumas y de ellas apareció Yue.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Sakura?-dijo-

-La presencia, la sentí otra vez, la de Tewfik-contestó-

-Vamos-.

Al llegar a donde sentía la presencia Sakura vieron que en lo alto de un árbol se encontraba Tewfik, quien en sus manos estaba sosteniendo algo pequeño pero brillante.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que me pudiste encontrar Card Captor-dijo Tewfik quien volteó hacia Sakura y Yue-¡Pero esta vez no escaparas!-

Tewfik lanzó una pequeña bola de Fuego el suelo, esta se volvió más grande y empezó a quemar todos los árboles que se encontraban ahí, después se empezó a dispersar por la exposición. Al ver esto todas las personas empezaron a correr y a gritar.

-_Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo...¡¡¡Libérate!_

-**_Sueño!-_**

Al hacer esto todas las personas que ahí se encontraban se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

_**-Agua!**_

Todo el fuego que se encontraba sobre los árboles y que se estaba aproximando hacia la expocicon se apagó.

_**-Flor!**_

Una nube verde salió de la carta y todas las flores que habían sido quemadas se volvieron a poner bien, cada una en su maceta correspondiente, para que al momento de que despertaran todas las personas no supieran lo que había pasado.

_**-Bosque!**_

La carta del Bosque salió y recupero todos los árboles quemados y de paso tumbó a Tewfik del árbol en el que se encontraba.

-Me las pagaras Card Captor-dijo-

-Déjanos en paz Tewfik, ¿¡que es lo que quieres?-contestó Sakura-

-El amo...debe despertar... ¡Acaba con la Card Captor!-

En eso las cartas que Sakura había convocado regresaron a su mano pero Tewfik saltó antes tratando de alcanzar las cartas.

-¡No!-gritó Sakura-

En eso Yue saltó y tomó las cartas, luego dio otro salto hacia Sakura y se las entregó a Sakura pero... ¡Solo eran dos cartas!

-No esperaba este regalo de ti Card Captor, esto es para que lo sepas ninguno de ustedes dos Card Captors pueden con el amo-dijo Tewfik mientras les enseñaba la carta del **Bosque.**

Después salió Corriendo y Yue no pudo alcanzarlo.

Sakura bajo la cara y puso una cara de tristeza, después soltó una lagrima y volteó a ver a Yue llorando por completo.

-Yue... ¿Crees que no pueda con el en realidad?-dijo Sakura mientras seguía llorando-

-Calma Sakura, calma-contestó Yue mientras se acercaba hacia ella y la abrazaba-Aun no sabemos mucho de el, Recuperaremos la carta además recuerda..._Pase lo que pase...Todo estara Bien._

Fin del 3er Capitulo.

¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Aquí les dejo una adelantada de lo que verán en el capitulo 4.

Después de días de no haber visto a Tewfik, Sakura decide mandarle una carta a la única persona que le puede decir lo que esta pasando, Eriol.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No olviden poner sus Reviews!


	4. Sakura y el mensaje de Eriol

CCS-Generación

Sakura y el mensaje de Eriol

-_¿Crees que le vaya a afectar a Sakura que se hayan llevado su primer carta?-_

_-No lo se….tal vez… o tal vez se vuelva mas fuerte……_

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que Tewfik robó la primera carta de Sakura, **_Bosque_**.

Era un día normal, un sábado calido en Tomoeda, Sakura miraba desde su ventana como se movían las copas de los árboles y como caían sus hojas. Sakura empezó a recordar las veces en las que había utilizado la carta **_Bosque_** y se dijo a si misma que no podía dejar que alguien le quitara las cartas que con tanto esfuerzo había capturado.

-Ah!-dijo- ya se, le escribiré una carta a Eriol para saber si el me puede informar sobre algo de lo que esta pasando-

Tomó unas hojas que le había regalado Tomoyo y se puso a escribir la carta en su escritorio.

_-Hola Eriol._

_Antes que nada, ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien._

_Te escribo para saber si me podías ayudar con ciertos problemas que he tenido en el lapso de estas semanas._

_Un extraño que dice llamarse "Tewfik" ha estado amenazando con robarme las cartas Clow, la segunda vez que lo encontré me hizo entrar en un sueño profundo para robarme mis cartas pero por fortuna Kero y Yue llegaron a tiempo para ayudarme. Desafortunadamente ha logrado quitarme una carta, **Bosque**, y la verdad tengo miedo de que pueda volver a suceder lo mismo._

_El sujeto del que te hablo siempre esta encapuchado pero tiene el signo del mago Clow en su capa y dijo algo de 106 cartas y de otro Card Captor, ¿A que se refiere con esto?._

_Espero y no te allá quitado el tiempo Eriol.Nos vemos!_

_Sakura Kinomoto.-_

Después de haber escrito la carta, Sakura se dirigió a llevarlo a la central de correos.

Después de entregar el correo, Sakura se fue caminando hacia su casa pero antes paso sobre el puente del río en el cual había hablado con Shaoran el día antes de que se fuera a Hong Kong. En eso empezó a recordar todos esos momentos en los que había estado con el, todo ese tiempo viéndolo como amigo y el viéndola como una persona muy especial.

Una persona se acerco a ella y con su mano toco el hombro de Sakura por detrás y le habló:

_-Te noto triste, ¿te paso algo?-_

Sakura se volteó y vio que era Alex.

_-_Ah!-dijo Sakura- eres tu Alex, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, y no, no me pasa nada solo estaba pensando en algo no te preocupes-

-Recuerda-contestó Alex-si tienes algo que comentarme no dudes en decírmelo Sakura.-

-Ah, esta bien Alex, nos vemos.

Sakura dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa, en lo que se dirigía, Alex se quedo viendo como ella desaparecía tras dar la vuelta a la cuadra.

Sakura llegó a su casa y encontró a su hermano ahí, estaba sentado sobre un sillón, se volteó y le dijo a Sakura:

-¿Supiste que toda la arena que se encontraba en el parque donde esta el Rey Pingüino?-dijo-

-No-contestó Sakura-¿que ha pasado?-

-Parece ser que un extraño hombre empezó a amenazar a las personas que se encontraban ahí, pero ya llevan mas de 2 horas sin comunicación, debido a que se soltó un tormenta de arena-

-Oh-dijo Sakura- Espero que pronto solucionen esto-.

Subió a su habitación y encontró a Kero.

-¡Sakura!-dijo Kero-Tewfik esta…

-Si-contestó-lo se-.

-_Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo...¡¡¡Libérate!-_

-**_Vuelo!-_**

Salio de su ventana y se dirigió hacia el parque, al llegar se dió cuenta de que la tormenta ya no estaba, y que todas las personas que se habian acercado estaban dormidas en el piso, pero aun faltaba la arena, la cual ya no estaba sobre el parque.

Sakura levantó su baculo y sacó de su bolsa la carta **_Arena_** pero antes de que la pudiera convocar vió una extraña figura que estaba volando sobre el parque y que estaba dejando de nuevo la arena en su lugar.

-Pe…pero ¿Que esta pasando?-se dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a ver la carta **_Arena _**que aun sostenia en su mano-.

Después, la extraña figura volteó hacia Sakura y se dirigió hacia ella con Rapides. Una nube de arena la cubrió por completo y ella se cubrió ambos ojos con la mano derecha. La extraña figura se paró enfrente de ella, era un hombre pero parecia un poco diferente, Tenia una especia de piedra Azul en su frente, su pelo era largo y le cubria ambos los hombros. Sakura lo miró fijamente a los ojos y después volteó su mirada hacia sus pies y se sorprendió de ver que de sus pies salia arena.

Sakura retrocedió un paso y el extraño se volvió una luz y se fue hacia la cpoa de unos arboles, después una figura se asomó por los arboles y después desapareció.

Sakura miró hacia un lado y vió a Tewfik en el sulo, al acercarsele este se paró de un golpe y salió corriendo, después Sakura activó la carta **_Vuelo_** y se dirigió a su casa donde la estaba esperando Kero.

-¿Qué sucedió Sakura?-preguntó Kero-

-No, nada-contesó- solo que paso algo muy extraño en el parque-

Después de dos dias de que se estuvo preguntando Sakura sobre aquel hombre que habia visto sonó el telefono en su casa, era Eriol:

-_¿Hola, ¿Sakura?_

_-_Hola Eriol!-contestó Sakura-

-_Hola Sakura, ¿De que me querias hablar?-_

-Bueno primero una duda, hace dos días vi a un extraño hombre que de sus pies salía arena y de pronto se convirtió en una luz como una car…-

Sakura dejó de hablar y rapidamente sacó todas las cartas Clow y vió la carta **_Arena_** , se fijo en los detalles, y vió una piedra roja en su frente, pelo largo pero trensado y de sus pies y del fondo de la carta salia arena.

-Como el extraño-se dijo a si misma Sakura-

_-Describeme lo que viste Sakura- _dijo Eriol-

-El extraño tenia una piedra roja, salia arena de sus pies y tenia pelo largo, justo como la carta **_Arena_**, pero era un hombre y tenia cosas diferentes que la carta **_Arena_**

**-**_¿Dices que tambien le salia arena de los pies? ¿y que tenia un parecido con la carta **Arena** que tu posees?-_

-Si, eso mismo Eriol, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

_-Creo que estan en grave peligro…Sakura._

Fin del cap 4.

¿Qué les pareció? Ya estoy haciendo el 5to recuerden dejar sus Reviews e informarle a ottras personas de mi Fic, no olviden que me pueden agregar a MSN que viene en mi Perfil. Les dejo un adelanto del cap 5:

Después de varios dias Eriol llega a Tomoeda para hablar con Sakura y para contarle sobre los peligros que estan por venir.


End file.
